hennekofandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi
Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi is the female protagonist of the The Hentai Prince and the Stony Cat light novels and related works. She is Tsukushi's younger sister and referred to as "younger sister" by Appearance Tsutsukakushi Tsukiko has a small nose, slender shoulders and arms, a delicate chin, petal-colored lips, and very pale, milky, skin. Tsukiko is very cute and very petite looking. She is mostly seen with a small pink blush on her cheeks. Tsukiko uses a light pink hairpin as well as a tiny pink ribbon on her shoulder-length hazle nut hair, which is tied up in a side tail; that's on the right side of her face. She also has moistend sapphire blue eyes, Yoto had mentioned her eye's had a magnetic attraction to them, almost like you could be sucked into them. She doesn't only have a small-sized chest, but has to be very short too since she was once mistaken as an elementary grade child. She can mostly be seen wearing her school uniform: A white buttoned up shirt; that comes with a yellow ribbon on the collar of her shirt, a two green leaves pattern on the collar, and light pink buttons on the cuffs and on the front of her chest, a red checkered skirt, and jet black knee-length socks that comes with tiny, light brown shoes. Personality Tsukiko is an extremely shy person, who thinks of herself of being too childish. After she has prayed to the Stone Cat, her emotions aren't noticeable any longer. Apparently she likes eating as she devours snacks and other stuff all the time. It is often hinted that she has feelings for Yōto, but cannot express them since she has lost them to the Stony Cat. Every time Yōto acts too perverted with her, she habitually bites him. Also, she likes compliments. Biography Background She and her sister were once close to the point that they took baths together. However, their relationship became estranged when her sister started avoiding her. Before the start of the series, she once met Yōto who once gave her advice on how to get along with children before she went to high school. Also in the past, she wore a devilish looking mask so that people could not see her emotions. Present The Legend Of The Stony Cat She first appears in the series when Yōto makes his wish to the stony cat where they both make their wishes together. Her wish to the Stony Cat is not to show her emotions so easily, because she is a crybaby. As a result, she becomes unable to express any emotions whatsoever. The Fairy Doesn't Get Mad Tsukiko feels jealous when she sees Yokodera and Azuki Asusa together and follows them around on their date. It shows she's very skilled at the crane machine, and that the Steel King is actually her sister. How To Bring Down The Breezy King Goodbye, My Home Relationships Yōto Yokodera The first time the two of them meet on the hill of the cat statue, Yōto is mistaken as a dangerous person as Tsukiko thought of his hug pillow as a corpse. After they meet once again in school, the two of them swear to help each other with getting their "lost things" back. It is likely that she has fallen in love with Yōto as she is always happy when Yōto states something which might be interpreted that he loves her. She also went to the bounds of wishing to the stony cat to have a dangerous weather only around their house to force Yōto to stay by her side to become her "big brother". However, Yōto denies her request. Tsukiko has a dream and remembers that Yokodera was the person who gave her advice on how she could get along with children. However, Yokodera who gave away his memories, could not remember. After travelling back to the point where Yokodera gives away his memories, she decides to stay in Japan fearing that Yokodera might forget about her if she became a memory. Yokodera shares the same feelings and learns he loves her. At the end, the two kiss.it is said they fell in love and had one son and one daughter but the daughter dies of a unknown sickness. Tsukushi Tsutsukakushi Tsukiko was once very close to her older sister. However, she believed that Tsukushi was not talking to her in her teenage years because of her emotional/childlike attitude. It turns out that Tsukushi has problems conveying her feelings. Tsukushi actually loves her little sister and even wants to marry her in the The US. Tsukiko ends up giving her emotions, which is is stored in a meat bun (due to the Nekogami ), to her sister so that she can convey her feelings openly. For the remainder of the anime, Tsukushi openly dotes on her little sister. Azusa Azuki No one is completely sure as to if Tsukiko considers Azusa as her rival because of her emotionless self, but they do get along quite well. Also, she respects Azuki as her senpai, yet does not like it when Azuki gets too close to Yokodera. Quotes *'Remember what you said before? That you'd become my brother. Does that still apply?' *'Worthless? Just, you say? Since I'm just the worthless old me, I considered possibilities like your memories being altered. Those seem to have just been worthless worries on my part.' *'Help... help! There's some weird girl in the kitchen. I was making rice porridge, but she keeps eating it. Who is that girl?' *'Words... words mean nothing. A number one deserves the privelleges of a number one. There are some things that must be expressed through action, not just words.' *'Then I shall announce my judgement: You are totally, utterly and completely, even at the very last second of the very last scene of the very last episode, a hopeless pervert.' Trivia *Tsukiko mentions that she had the lowest numbers in her class for the body measurements. *Tsukiko's voice actor, Ogura Yui, is the singer of the anime's ending "Baby Sweet Berry Love". *Tsukiko's CV and Azusa's CV are the two members of the duo YuiKaori. *On the first light novel's cover, her shadow takes the form of a cat. This is likely a reference to how Yōto refers to her as a cat, as she is expressionless. *Tsukiko is extremely weak to alcohol. Getting drunk just by its scent. *Tsukiko's name (月子) means "Moonchild". Gallery TsukikoAnimeDesign.png|Tsukiko's anime character design 1093857_633605073324472_487662204_o.jpg|Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi and Azuki Azusa in kimono Anime Manga Tsutsukakushi.Tsukiko.full.1431232.jpg Light Novel References Category:Characters